I'll Be There For You
by remedium.delirium
Summary: Zrobię kilka rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję że się spodoba. 26-letni Kurt Hummel i jego życie.
1. Półmrok pokoju

Półmrok w moim pokoju o dziwo tym razem mnie nie odstrasza, wręcz przeciwnie. Czuje się dobrze, chwilowo żadnych problemów. Rachunki zapłacone, lodówka pełna, w pracy też dobrze i najważniejsze – już 3. noc bez łez.

Oddycham powoli, równomiernie obserwując burzę włosów rozrzuconych na moim podkoszulku. Kto by kiedyś pomyślał że ta silna, sukowata dziewczyna będzie za kilka lat miała tylko mnie? Cóż na pewno nikt o zdrowych zmysłach. To nie ta sama Santana. Osoba przytulona do mojego boku jest delikatna, odosobniona, krucha. Nikt nie zasługuje na to co ją spotkało, nikt. Prawie cztery lata temu jej życie dramatycznie się zmieniło.

Było dosyć późno, a ja zmęczony więc położyłem się spać. Nie na długo po kilku minutach obudziło mnie ciche pukanie do drzwi. Z rozczochranymi włosami, w szarym szlafroku poczłapałem bez pośpiech u w stronę drzwi. Otworzyłem i zastygłem w miejscu.

Naprzeciw mnie stała dawna Cheerioska z rozmazanym makijażem i mocno podkrążonymi oczami. Zanim zdołałem wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, dziewczyna przylgnęła do mnie zanosząc się płaczem. Bez słowa przytuliłem ją i poprowadziłem do salonu. Nic nie mówiła, to było za trudne dla niej. Nakryłem ją kocem i wstałem by pójść po swoje ubrania, gdyż jej były całkowicie przemoczone.

Złapała mnie mocno za ramię, błagając

- Nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie. – Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się we mnie ze strachem i bólem. Zostałem. Oddałem jej mój szlafrok i pozwoliłem jej znów wtulić się we mnie. Gdy zasnęła zaniosłem ją do mojego pokoju i przebrałem. Położyłem się obok i czuwałem do rana.

Brittany miała wypadek. Była jesień, ślisko jak cholera. Wracała od rodziców, kiedy zza rogu wyjechał motor. Próbowała wyhamować – nie zdążyła.

Motocyklista dostał lekkiego wstrząsu mózgu, dziewczyna zginęła na miejscu.

Santana nigdy nie miała dobrych kontaktów ze swoją rodziną. Ale nawet teraz nie wiem dlaczego akurat do mnie się zwróciła. Dzisiaj wiem że dobrze zrobiła.

- .. Kurt? – Nawet nie zauważyłem jak brunetka się obudziła. Z lekkim niepokojem zagląda mi w oczy jednocześnie słabo się uśmiechając. – Nie śpisz?

- Śpij, po prostu myślę. – Nie mówi już nic tylko wydaję z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk – co jest bardzo do niej podobne – i powrotem układa się przy mojej ręce.


	2. Okruchy Przeszłości

Już od dobrych kilkudziesięciu minut Santana przerzuca swoje ( i moje niestety też ) ubrania z miejsca na miejsce segregując je na: dobre i „omójbożedlaczegomytotrzymamy ". Podejmowałem już kilkakrotnie próby ratowania swoich części garderoby, których w życiu nie chciałem wyrzucać .. lecz cóż, negocjacje z tą dziewczyną nie prowadzą zazwyczaj daleko.

Siedzę więc jak mysz pod miotłą na fotelu i sączę karmelową Latte czytając kolejny numer Vogue'a.

- Koniec.

-Zbawienie! Wstawaj, wyciągam cię na spacer… i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych „ale".

Koniec, końców doszła do wniosku że dobrze jej to zrobi i że jak zwykle wiem co dobre. Nigdzie się nie spiesząc idziemy przez park z parującymi kubkami pełnymi czarnej, słodkiej cieczy.

Przechodnie widząc nas uśmiechają się, kiwają głowami pozdrawiając nas. Wyglądamy jak para, inni nie wiedzą że, to nie to. Czasem porównuję tę przyjaźń z moimi wcześniejszymi relacjami z Berry. Za każdym wiem że, jednak moja „dzisiejsza" przyjaciółka jest mi bliższa. Lecz miłości z tego nie będzie.

Santana już nigdy nikogo nie pokocha tak jak Brittany, cóż .. na pewno nie teraz.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie uniesiony głos San.

- Kurt, patrz! Pa.. pan – brunetka gwałtownie pociągnęła mnie w stronę skrzyżowania. O co jej znów chodzi ? I nagle olśnienie - przy nowej restauracji, bokiem do nas stoi nasz dawny znajomy.

- Will ! Santana darując sobie „pana" rzuca się byłemu nauczycielowi na szyje, mi tymczasem nie pozostaje nic innego jak zamknąć w uścisku ich oboje.

W ciągu tych lat Schuester ( o dziwo ) bardzo mało się zmienił. Jego gęste włosy co prawda zaczęły siwieć, lecz nadal to ten sam wspaniały człowiek który miał tak duży udział w naszym życiu. Siedząc w „Dragon's Eye" i zapychając się szarlotką wymieniamy się faktami z naszego aktualnego życia. Opowiadam o Quinn, z którą nadal utrzymujemy kontakt, o jej szczęściu związanym z posiadania rodziny i wymarzonej pracy w studiu muzycznym w Philadelphii. Słucham jak nauczyciel wspomina o Rachel, Mercedes i Samie. Santana jest małomówna, dobrze wie że w końcu zejdziemy na temat Brittany, lecz o dziwo – każde z nas unika tematu i nie ma zamiaru psuć dobrej atmosfery.

Żegnamy się i obiecujemy dzwonić co jakiś czas.

Przez całą drogę do mieszkania, żadne z nas nie wymieniło słowa. Jesteśmy przytłoczeni opowieściami i tym że nasi byli przyjaciele stali się dla nas niemal obcymi ludźmi. Każdy ma swoje życie, rodziny, problemy, nie zawracamy sobie głowy dawnymi znajomościami – a to błąd – i to cholernie duży.

Myśląc nad umykającymi przyjaźniami, nawet nie zauważyłem jak San dobrała się do mojego laptopa i nie odrywa palców od klawiszy, biegając po ekranie czujnymi oczyma.

- Mogę wiedzieć do czego jest tak niezbędny Ci mój laptop ?

- Chodź, sam zobacz – mówi spokojnie nie zaszczycając mnie nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Leniwie podchodzę i w lot pojmuję. Dziewczyna czuje to samo, zdaje sobie sprawę, że źle zrobiliśmy zrywając kontakty – i teraz próbuje to naprawić. Przeszukuje Internet w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji o byłych członkach szkolnego chóru w McKinley. Zerkam na nią z lekkim podziwem. Ja wchodząc tu umiałem tylko stać i rozmyślać, nie robiąc praktycznie nic, gdy ona tymczasem postanowiła naprawić błędy. Cóż, jakoś specjalnie mnie to nie dziwi.

Santana często kieruje się impulsem, lecz mimo to wie że musi kierować się sercem i rozumem za razem. Brittany ją tego nauczyła. Niegdyś porywcza cheerioska dziś jest łagodniejsza, życzliwsza – choć jak można było się spodziewać nadal ma charakterek i nie jednego mogłaby upokorzyć w ciągu dwóch sekund.


End file.
